vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hewkii
|-|Matoran= |-|Toa Inika= |-|Toa Mahri= Summary Hewkii, formerly known as Huki, was formerly a Po-Matoran on Mata Nui, serving as a Kolhii champion. He was later transformed into one of the Toa Inika, and later, the Toa Mahri. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, 6-C with Nova Blast Name: Toa Hewkii (formerly Huki) Origin: Bionicle Age: Thousands of years old Gender: Male Classification: Toa Inika / Mahri of Stone Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stone Manipulation and Absorption, Electricity Manipulation (As a Toa Inika, his element is intertwined with lightning), Fusionism (Can fuse with other Toa of different elements), Limited Telepathy (Can form mental links with other beings and share the things they see), Sealing (By combining his element with the different elements of five other Toa at once, Hewkii can encase an opponent in a cage of Protodermis), Gravity Manipulation with Garai, Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low; Toa can regenerate the biological portions of their body and reattach lost limbs) Attack Potency: City level+ (Comparable to other Toa, such as Pohatu Nuva, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust, even if somewhat weaker), Island level with Nova Blast (Far superior to his normal attacks and capable of leveling Metru Nui). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) Striking Strength: City Class+ Durability: City level+ Stamina: Extremely high. The Toa Mangai were capable of fighting against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with abilities (His range should be comparable to Pohatu's, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast), Tens of Kilometers with Nova Blast Standard Equipment: A Laser Axe and a Climbing Chain as a Toa Inika, and an Aqua Warblade and Electrified Chains as a Toa Mahri. *'Sanok:' The Great Mask of Accuracy, which was used by Hewkii as a Toa Inika. Always passively activated, it allows Hewkii to turn virtually any object into a projectile and throw it with the utmost accuracy. *'Zamor Launcher:' A projectile weapon utilized by Hewkii as a Toa Inika, using Energized Protodermis Zamor as ammunition. It can drain the power of an enemy. *'Garai:' The Great Mask of Gravity, which is used by Hewkii as a Toa Mahri. It allows him to manipulate the gravity of others, but not himself. *'Cordak Blaster:' A powerful six-shot revolving rocket launcher designed by Hydraxon. Intelligence: Hewkii is a skilled combatant. Weaknesses: Hewkii is weakened without his Kanohi. Using a Nova Blast drains his powers and leaves him incapable of using his elemental powers for a few days. As a Toa Mahri, he initially couldn't breathe out of the water. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Toa of Stone: Hewkii is a Toa of Stone, giving him the ability to manipulate stone and rock as he pleases, and he can even absorb it. He can shatter stone easily, manipulate it on a molecular level, and throw stones at his enemies with great force. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Axe Users Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Telepaths Category:Toa Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6